


Trost Cafe

by TheifOfTime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, and cute goodnight kisses aww, armin works a the cafe, coffee shop AU, connie is a dumb nervous bunny, just connie being a dumb lovestruck boy, just fluff and them having awkward dialoge whoops, overuse of the word Eren Fucking Jaeger, pizza and stargazing yo, sasha is the best wingman ever, so much fluff im gonna die, they go on a date in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes the noise of a dying whale, which he knows because Eren Fucking Jaeger made him watch some dumb documentary on whales, for some dumb reason. Eren is pretty dumb. Did you know the blue whale has the average penis size of 8-10 feet? Yeah. Dumb. Connie sighs and shakes his head, trying to block out thoughts of penises in general. Except that plan goes to shit when he walks in and sees the absolute cutest boy he has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I now ship this, thanks to my stepbrother, and was horrified at the lack of fanworks for this ship. I finally sat my ass down and wrote something small but hopefully you all still enjoy. Also what the hell is the plural for penis? is it Penises? Peni? The world may never know. (also sorta important note at the bottom!)

Connie sighed. His best friend Sasha was currently dragging him to Trost Cafe. She was blabbering on about how she discovered the greatest drink in the world and how she’d have to end their friendship if he didn’t absolutely love it. He was eager to try the drink, trusting Sasha’s amazing taste in food. To be completely honest, he loved the little coffee shop to pieces, but he refused to admit it. Coffee was for struggling college students and white girls, neither of which he was (the college one may become true in a year though, when Connie finally got out of the hell hole called high school.) Who knows how long away college was though, it was hard enough being a broke high school kid, let alone a broke college kid. Perhaps if he sold his soul and right kidney he could get in? Sasha squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile, recognizing when he started to think for real. 

“You okay there Con? I can smell the gears turning in your thick skull!” She teased, trying to lighten his mood. He smiled back at her.

“Are you sure that’s not just the smell of coffee? We’ve arrived you know. You were too lost in your own head as well, thinking about potatoes or whatever the hell you think about.” He grinned back, silently reassuring her. 

She makes the noise of a dying whale, which he knows because Eren Fucking Jaeger made him watch some dumb documentary on whales, for some dumb reason. Eren is pretty dumb. Did you know the blue whale has the average penis size of 8-10 feet? Yeah. Dumb. Connie sighs and shakes his head, trying to block out thoughts of penises in general. Except that plan goes to shit when he walks in and sees the absolute cutest boy he has ever seen.

The kid has blonde hair tied back in a baby ponytail that rests on the nape of his neck. He has the hugest blue eyes Connie has ever seen, and is barely taller than Connie, which he can deal with because oh my god this boy is so cute Connie just wants to scoop him up and carry him off into the sunset on horseback, or something equally as gay. Sasha sends him a knowing smirk and says

“Hey Connie? I’m not feeling too well, can you pretty please order for me? I’ll have a White Chocolate Mocha.”

Connie just nods dumbly. He runs a hand through his fuzzy hair and gives Sasha a quick grin. She stifles her laughter and smacks him on the butt.

“Go get em tiger!” She stage whispers and laughs again when Connie shoots her an exasperated glare. He struts up to the counter (Yes, STRUTS. He actually STRUTS. He blames it on the many fashion shows he has had to endure with Sasha, Mikasa, and Christa holding him captive.) Connie leans on the counter and flashes an easy grin. The boy sends a pleasant smile back and says

“Hi and welcome to Trost Café! How can I help you?”

Connie is so dead. This boy has the voice of an angel. And he’s so much cuter up close like seriously. He has a small freckle below his lip and two more on his neck, he smells like espresso, and has the whitest teeth Connie has ever seen. He fights a blush and leans closer.

“My friend will have a White Chocolate Mocha and I’ll have…” he pretends to search the menu and frowns. “How about you suggest something to me? It all looks so good!” He frets, and the blonde boy laughs. Connie looks at his apron and reads the nametag. ‘Armin Arlert’ it reads. Armin. How cute. Connie mentally slaps himself. ‘Seriously? His NAME is cute?? Get it together bro!!!’

He notices Armin staring at him. “What was that?” He says as smoothly as possible and flushes when an eavesdropping Sasha giggles from behind him. 

“I just suggested a Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino.” The boy says with a sweet smile. Connie’s heart skips a beat.

“Sounds great to me! By the way, are you new? I don’t quite recognize you!” Connie says curiously.

“Ah yeah actually, I am! That obvious?” The boy chuckles nervously. 

“Not at all! I’m just observant.” That comment gets another snort from Sasha. Armin grins while making the drinks.

“So, is that your girlfriend?” Armin nods at Sasha and Connie splutters. 

“What?? No way!!! Sasha’s an old friend. I don’t exactly swing that way anyways.” He ponders and clamps his mouth shut when he realizes what he just said. ‘Shit!’ he thinks. ‘Why can’t I just learn to shut up???’ His face flares bright red but it cools when he hears Armin chuckle.

“It’s cool, me neither.” The boy says with a wink. Connie gapes before grinning at him.

“What’s your name?” Armin asks and Connie almost lets out a whoop in success. “Uh you know, to put on the coffee cup.” He adds awkwardly and Connie wilts.

“Connie. Connie Springer.” He says with an uncharacteristically shy grin. 

“Armin Arlert.” The boy gives a small smile back.

“I knew that. You have a nametag.” Connie blurts out and Armin looks startled.

“Oh. I suppose so.” He murmurs as if he just noticed it. Connie blushes again.

Armin turns away to finish the drinks and Connie can’t help but peer over the counter at Armin’s perfectly sculpted ass in his perfectly pressed khakis. Sasha walks up and whispers in his ear “Woah, you sure have it bad this time Con man.” 

Connie yelped and turned to glare at her before whispering angrily back “Shut up Sash, I got this.”

Sasha snorts. “Connie last time you liked someone, you told him you liked him by punching him in the mouth. I’m not entirely sure you ‘got this’”

Connie glares harder, if that is even possible. “That was Eren Fucking Jaeger, before I realized that he was a total dildo. Doesn’t count”

Sasha snickers. “You mean before he accidently broke your Xbox and started dating Levi.”

“Same thing!” He growls back, and turns back to admiring Armin’s magnificent ass. Sasha just gives another quiet cackle, sounding scarily like their friend Ymir, and goes to sit down. Armin turns around and catches his eye. It hits Connie that he probably heard that entire conversation, since him and Sasha are absolutely horrible at whispering and there is no one else in the café. He flushes a perfect scarlet and Armin just gives a dry chuckle.

“Eren 'Fucking' Jaeger was my neighbor when we were kids. First kiss too. Small world, huh?” Armin says teasingly and Connie wishes the floor would just swallow him up because it can’t get more embarrassing than this. Armin continues before Connie starts to contemplate sticking his head in the coffee blender. “I’m single now though.” Armin says with a crooked smile and hands him the coffees. Connie gapes for a moment before looking at the cups. On the side of the Mocha Frappuccino was a messy heart and a phone number. Armin gives another wry chuckle and Connie squeaks a goodbye before rushing out, not even stopping when Sasha screams his name. 

Oh man, he’s got it so bad for Armin Arlert, and now he has his number too. Connie grins, sipping his coffee. He programs the number in his phone and shoots Armin a text. 

“Hey it’s Connie. Are you free tonight at 7?”

He gets a text back instantly.

“Yeah ☺” 

Connie grins and drinks the best goddamned coffee he has ever drunken, already anticipating tonight.


	2. Teenage Dirtbags In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Naw I don’t cook that much, Sasha is just a food monster, so she’s always roping me into cooking with her. We should cook together sometime, you know, if we do this again.” He finishes off lamely, but his heart soars when Armin smiles warmly. 
> 
> “Yeah Connie, I’d love to do-.” The blonde boy is cut off as a waitress walks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so here's a second chapter, as requested! WOW this is really long, sorry if it isn't as great as you all were hoping ^^' ah, and can you tell what songs i was listening to while writing? Sorry if that's annoying but i love music *u* enjoy!

Connie was going crazy. It was 6 pm on a Friday night and he had already gone through his closet at least 3 times. His clothes were strewn aimlessly around his room, and he sat in a pile of them, trying to refrain from crying. His best friend Sasha was laying on his bed, crunching on potato chips and blasting M.I.A’s song Bad Girls, which wasn’t exactly getting him in the mood for a romantic date. She rolled around screaming the lyrics “LIVE FAST, DIE YOUNG, BAD GIRLS DO IT WELL.” And he glared at her irately. 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to not have a total breakdown here Sash? You’re supposed to be the supportive best friend, not eating my food and making me want to go party or something!” He grumbles and she lets out a giggle.

“Oh Connie, I already helped you out enough today! C’mon, I totally helped you score that date. I’m all tired out now! My romance magic has been used up!” She groans back at you.

“Gee thanks Sasha, and I totally thought it was my good looking face and my charismatic demeanor that scored me that date.” 

“Of course it was darling, I just gave you that extra push you needed!” She grins and winks.

He rolled his eyes and rummage through the mountain of clothes he’s accumulated. He pulls out some black skinny jeans and a wide necked tank top advertising some shoe brand. He holds up the combo and Sasha inspects it, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard. 

“Hmmm, cute! I like it! You’ll give off a nice skater-boy-don’t-care kinda vibe, and I remember those jeans are the ones that your ass looks great in! Wear my purple snapback and you’re set baby!” She chirps.

He studies the outfit for a few moments before letting out an affirmative grunt. He yanks off his shirt and flips off Sasha when she giggles at his skinny chest. “Oh shush, not like you’re much bigger!” He teases back and she gasps in mock offense. 

Once he’s finished changing, he walks over to his mirror and shoots himself double pistols and a wink. Sasha jumps on his back and drags him downwards. They wrestle for a few moments before she pins him and slaps her purple snapback on his head. “There!” She shouts triumphantly “You’re complete!”

He growls at her and she kisses his cheek before letting him up. He pouts for a little while before grabbing his phone to check the time. It was 6:45 and he was hella ready for tonight. He paces for a few minutes and wrings his hands. What if he messes up? What if he manages to spill water on Armin, or trip him or something? What if he’s been reading this wrong the whole time and Armin is painfully straight and thought that Connie only wanted to be friends???  
“Shut up Connie, if he gave you his number he obviously likes you, and if he kissed Eren Fucking Jaeger he’s obviously at least a little gay, since no one can kiss Eren and not like boys.” Sasha says impishly. 

Connie looks up in embarrassed surprise “What?”

Sasha sighs. “Connie we’ve been friends for, like, ever. I’m the only person who knows how to perfectly make your hangover coffee. I know every crush you have ever had. I’ve seen your fucking penis. I like to think I can read you by now, and I can tell that you’re currently worrying about whether or not Armin is straight. And trust me, he is not.”

Connie flushes and scowls at her. “But what if?? You never know, he could just be confused!! Or what if this is a joke? I’m gonna show up at his house to pick him up and there’s gonna be cameras and a man telling me I just got punk’d!!” He stresses, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Sasha’s eyes soften and she gives him a small smile. 

“Connie I really really doubt that will happen. And I talked to Mikasa earlier” her face flushes a bit at the stoic girl’s name and he makes note to ask her about it later “And she used to know Armin as a child too. She says he’s really sweet, an absolute saint. Totally gay too.”

He looks at her dubiously. “Like Marco level saint?”

She waves her hand airily. “Of course not. No one is freckled baby Jesus level nice. But still really nice!”

He sighs and rubs the back of his head. “You’re totally right Sash. Alright, don’t worry, I’ve got this! I’m nice and gay too, we have so much in common, this’ll be great!” He says and Sasha claps enthusiastically. 

“That’s the spirit Con Man! Go sweep this boy off his feet!” She crows and he delivers her his most award-winning smile. She pretends to swoon and flutters her eyelashes.

“C’mere baby.” She says breathily and he moves closer. She slaps his ass and sticks her hand in his pocket. “Have fun and stay safe!” She says slyly and he’s suddenly very afraid to see what’s in his pocket. 

He slaps her upside the head and grabs his phone and keys. “Whatever you say mommy, now get the fuck outta my house, you human garbage disposal.”

“Kay! Have fun on your date daddy, don’t forget to bring me back your leftovers!” She sings as she bounces out the front door and into her rusty red pickup truck. Connie grins and gets in his own car, putting Armin’s address into his GPS to get him there quickly.

 

Connie taps out a beat on his steering wheel, singing along loudly to Say Anything’s song Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too. He’s lost himself in his beautiful award winning performance when his GPS kindly alerts him that he’s missed Armin’s house. He screeches a few bad words, turns down his radio, and makes a probably legal U-turn. 

When he arrives at Armin’s house, the porch light gleams softly. It’s 3 minutes before 7 and he’s unsure if he should go knock on the door or wait those three minutes. His nerves take over and he pushes open his car door. It’s an old pick up truck, much like Sasha’s, but with less fast food garbage and a shitty blue paint job instead of a shitty red one. 

He walks nervously up to the house, fiddling with the backwards snap back he’s wearing. He nervously knocks on the door and shoots Armin a text letting him know its Connie. He shuffles in his place for a few moments, wishing he’d waited the 3 minutes, and jumps when the door swings open. Armin’s face peers out, and he grins and blushes when he sees that it’s Connie.

Connie grins bashfully back. “You ready?”

Armin nods. He’s wearing the same khakis from earlier and he has a thin blue sweater on. His hair is still in a tiny ponytail and it’s almost sickeningly cute. Connie looks in the house and sees a small blonde girl with a frightening expression on her face peer out from behind a corner. Armin turns around and chuckles nervously. “I’m going on a date Annie. I’ll be back before 10!” The girl gives a small nod and turns to walk away. “Sorry, roommates.” Armin says.

“Oh no problem. So where do you wanna go?” Connie says shyly.

Armin grins back. “Anywhere but coffee please!”

Connie grins back and loosens up a bit. “Well, there’s a cute little pizza place near where I live. Great food, and not a drop of coffee to be found!”

Armin laughs, and Connie can’t help but think that it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard, even cuter than Krista when she sneezes, or when Eren would scream during a scary movie, which is really saying something, since those two sounds are the absolute cutest in the entire world. He realizes he’s staring when Armin gives another nervous giggle.

Connie shakes his head and grins, opening the car door for Armin. The blonde boy gasps cheekily and Connie bows. “For you, my lady.”

Armin swoons dramatically and carefully steps in. Connie races over to his side of the car and lets himself in as well. The car ride was uneventful, mostly Armin praising Connie’s music tastes and even singing along a few times. They both rock out to the song Teenage Dirtbag, and Connie almost forgets to breathe, looking into Armin’s huge blue eyes as they harmonize. Before he knows it, they’re at the pizza place. Connie parks and hops out, walking over to Armin’s side to let him out as well. 

Connie debates whether or not to grab Armin’s hand as they walk up to the establishment, and curses himself when they walk in and he realizes that he spent the whole time debating instead of actually doing it. They walk over and slide into a stereotypical red booth.

Connie picks nervously at a rip in the upholstery and Armin fiddles with the salt. “Shit!” Armin yells, when he knocks over a jar of Parmesan cheese. Connie flounders about for a bit before leaning over and blowing on the pile, letting it all fall to the ground.

“There.” He says proudly, glad to have avoided a potential crisis. Armin gapes before laughing again. 

“Well Connie, you sure knew what to do!”

“Of course!” Connie smirks back. “I’m best friends with Sasha, I’ve learned many things in the world of food.”

Armin grins again and leans a bit closer. “Oh? Tell me what else you know?”

Connie breath catches in his throat because fuck the way he said that there’s no way he could be talking about food. “Uhm.. Well I’ve learned that substituting hot chocolate mix for chocolate chips in cookies doesn’t work at all, don’t ever rush when making hash browns because they turn out disgusting if you do, and to never leave Sasha alone with brownie batter.” 

Armin laughs and his face turns innocent again. “Well it sounds like you do a lot of cooking! Unless you count making coffee all day as cooking, I don’t spend much time in the kitchen.” He says, making a face. Connie laughs.

“Naw I don’t cook that much, Sasha is just a food monster, so she’s always roping me into cooking with her. We should cook together sometime, you know, if we do this again.” He finishes off lamely, but his heart soars when Armin smiles warmly. 

“Yeah Connie, I’d love to do-.” The blonde boy is cut off as a waitress walks up. 

“May I take your order?” She says boredly and Connie clears his throat.   
“Ummm half pepperoni and half…” He looks at Armin.

“Half cheese please!” Armin says sweetly and Connie snickers, once he’s finished swooning of course.

“Cheese please. Looks like someone’s a poet and they know it!”

Armin sticks out his tongue and Connie’s laughter turns to uncomfortable choking. ‘Shit oh my god his tongue he’s so cute but fuck I look so dumb c’mon Connie get it together bro!’

Armin gives him a sly look and Connie blushes even brighter, if that’s even possible. Thankfully, the woman delivers the pizza to his table. The pizza is sizzling and Connie uses it as a good distraction. Both him and Armin grab pizzas and start chowing down. They manage to finish almost all of it, with only a few pieces remaining. Armin nudges him under the table with his foot and Connie grins lazily back. When did he get this comfortable with the blonde boy?

The two of them sit there for a while, sucking on sodas and talking quietly. Connie finds out that Armin has three roommates, wants to study marine biology when he graduates high school, and how he had a secret passion for stargazing. Connie talked about his shitty apartment, how long he’d been friends with Sasha, and how wow, he loved stargazing as well. 

Connie is suddenly hit with an idea “Hey how about we got to the field next to the high school and look at the stars!” Armin grins back. 

“Sounds great!” he says sweetly and goddammit Connie is blushing again how the hell can this boy do this to him??

Connie pays for the bill, much to Armin’s disgruntlement, and they raced each other to the car. They piled in, laughing, and Connie cranked the radio. Armin absolutely squealed when You Only Live Once by The Strokes came on, and they belted out the lyrics as they drove to their tiny old high school. They let the car idle, turning the music low, and jumped up on the roof of the car. Connie lay sprawled out and Armin kind of curled up near his body. 

The rumble of the car hood warmed their backs in the cool evening air, and they gazed up at the dark sky. 

“Look, there’s Orion!” Armin said sleepily.

“Where?” Connie mumbled back.

Armin grabbed his arm and lifted his hand up. “See?” he breathed, moving Connie’s hand to trace the constellation. Connie felt his heart skip a beat and he grinned goofily. When Armin pulled his hand down, he didn’t let Connie’s hand go and Connie felt his face heat up even more. The taller boy lay there, occasionally running his thumb over Connie’s hand. They lay there silently, the radio the only noise to be heard for miles. 

Eventually Armin checked his phone. “Shit Connie, it’s already 9:45! I should get home by ten.” The blonde boy said guiltily. Connie was sad to let go, but hoisted himself off the roof of the car.

The ride home was quiet, but peaceful. Both boys felt comfortable and happy, wishing the night would never end. Finally, Connie pulled up to Armin’s house.

They got out and Connie walked Armin to the door. They shuffled there awkwardly for a few moments before Armin spoke.

“I had a lot of fun tonight Connie.” He said with a small grin. “We should definitely do this again.” He said shyly and Connie almost cheered. His celebration was cut short when Armin grabbed Connie’s face and pulled it up to his own, molding their lips together. It was short and sweet and so Armin, and left Connie wanting so much more when they pulled apart. Connie gaped for a few moments and Armin let out a chuckle. He kissed Connie’s cheek and whispered “Goodnight, Connie. Sweet dreams.” Before disappearing inside. 

Connie grinned wildly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, and let out a loud whoop, dancing down Armin’s driveway. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that! Another thanks to my step brother, for becoming a fanboy and introducing me to this ship, and to all the beautiful readers who were fabulous enough to comment and encourage me to write another chapter! I will most likely write more for this ship, so stay tuned *u* my tumblr is davestriderinthighhighs if you'd like to chat or give me prompts! Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand end ^^ Tell me if you guys would like another chapter because if so, I'd be eager to write one about their date and stuff, but i doubt I'll be able to get it done without you guys letting me know this isn't shit and you want more. R&R and have a fab day :)


End file.
